


Unsafe

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season 8, Spec, Time Travel, coie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: In the chaos leading up to the Crisis, Oliver takes his time-traveling daughter to the bunker to ask her to stay there where she'll be safe during the battle. But wow is she just like her mother.





	Unsafe

**Author's Note:**

> Someone posted a clip from season 2 when Oliver brings Felicity to the Queen Manor and begs her to stay there so she'll be safe and then my brain was like "But what about a parallel with Oliver and Mia during Crisis?!?!" So here we are. Completely unbetaed, all mistakes my own.

“Wow. It sure is a lot nicer down here in 2019, that’s for sure,” Mia comments with a nervous chuckle as she stands in the middle of the dais, taking in the bunker around her. She has her hands in the pockets of her green leather jacket and Oliver has to stop himself at the bottom of the stairs, his hand clutching the railing so tightly that his knuckles are white. He takes her in and finds himself breathless, as he has every time he’s looked at her since she appeared in Central City three days ago, trying her hardest to hide her identity. As though she wasn’t the spitting image of her mother. Oliver may not be as smart as his wife, but he’s not that oblivious. 

“You guys use this bunker in the future?” he asks, moving closer to her as she runs her fingers over her mother’s keyboards, her brows knit together tightly and her jaw clenched. She must miss Felicity as much as he does, but she does her best to pretend she’s fine. 

“We do,” Mia tells him. “I mean, we’ve cleaned it up a bit, but twenty years of neglect had it looking like the Forbidden Forest or something at first. William updated the tech and Zoe and Connor and I rebuilt the arsenal and training area. It works well enough,” she shrugs. 

“That’s remarkable,” he says with a grin, shaking his head in wonder at his daughter. “You’re...you’re remarkable.” He watches Mia duck her head shyly, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Other than that she doesn’t respond, so Oliver continues, breaching the subject he knows isn’t going to go over well. “I’m glad you’re familiar with the bunker, because when everything starts to happen in a few hours, I need you to stay down here with your brother and help him run comms.”

Mia whips around to face him, her face contorted with a mix of anger and disbelief with a touch of panic. 

“No!” she shouts, stepping closer and drawing herself up as big as she can. If he wasn’t aware of just how lethal she could be, he would have found it adorable. His baby girl, dressed up in daddy’s clothes, trying to intimidate him into getting her way. The thought of it chokes him up--just one of a million moments he’d been robbed of. Moments they both had been robbed of.

“Mia, it isn’t up for debate,” Oliver says firmly. “You’re staying here with William and the others on tech support. I can’t let you out in the field, it’s too dangerous.”

“I’ve been training for this my whole  _ life _ !” she insists, her hands on her hips as she glares at him. She takes in the look on his face and her resolve softens just a bit. “Dad, you’re not making any sense.” 

“I need you to be safe,” he implores, but Mia shakes her head, closing the gap between them and reaching for his arms. Her fingers grasp at his sleeves as she pleads her case.

“I don’t want to be safe. I want to be with you.  _ Unsafe _ .” Oliver huffs out a sad chuckle at that, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before she looks up at him. For a moment her tough facade fades away and all he can see is Felicity. He bites his lip, swallowing a lump in his throat as his eyes fill with tears. 

“You are so much like your mother,” he says fondly, leaning in to press his lips to Mia’s forehead. 

  
“I’m not staying here. I’m going to fight beside you. Where I belong.”   
  
“Mia--”

“Please, Dad,” she whispers, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I need to be there. I need you to come home. I can’t lose you again.”

Oliver sighs and his shoulders drop as he takes in his daughter. He knows there’s no arguing with her, not when she has his fight and her mother’s strength. Not for the first time and  _ God _ , he hopes, not for the last, Oliver concedes to a tiny, feisty, brilliantly strong woman he loves more than life itself. 

“Okay,” he murmurs, reaching for her, not ready to let her go again. Mia launches herself into his arms, her own locking around his back as she curls into his chest. He whispers against her hair, “It’s okay, my beautiful girl.”

  
  



End file.
